supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Ackerman
Riley Ackerman is a human that is a member of Michael's Battalion that occasionally works with Daniel Leonard and the Powers. After the death of Logan Donovan, he has become part of a movement to stop the Winchesters and suppress anyone in the supernatural community that has a working tie to them. Background Prior to joining the Battalion Riley was a police detective from a small city that had worked two cases with Logan Donovan in the past. When Daniel Leonard was looking to swell the Battalion's ranks Logan recommended Riley and he accepted, soon becoming a high ranking member of Michael's Battalion. Season 9 Riley Ackerman was first seen when Daniel Leonard and Jedediah were trying to pick up the trail of the Winchesters when Logan Donovan had bugged their car to try and find the location of their bunker. During their mission they had stumbled upon the trail of the renegade angel Barachiel and promptly tracked her down and he watched as Jedediah executed her. The Winchesters stumbled onto them and it led to a small confrontation. Afterwards, he separated from Daniel and Jedediah when he brought them to Lebanon, Kansas. Riley was then called into action again when a strange demonic presence was felt in Georgia due to Abaddon's new demons that she made from Heaven bound souls. They then came upon these new demons that were being utilized by the renegade angel Simon. He fought these demons alongside Daniel, Nazareth, Gadreel and Logan. In the ensuing fight, Nazareth had been killed and Daniel had been captured by the Winchesters. He and Logan went and picked up Nazareth's swords and used them to destroy the remaining demons while Gadreel killed Simon to avenge the fallen Power. Though they had lost Daniel, they did find and managed to capture Castiel. They contacted Joseph and he personally came to help them get Daniel back. Though, the moment he arrived, Joseph assaulted and blamed Gadreel for what had happened to Nazareth and Daniel. Riley and Logan stepped in to defend and vouch for Gadreel and told Joseph that it wasn't his fault as he had done all he could to help Daniel and had been the one to avenge Nazareth. Riley was with Gadreel, Donavan and Phillip Dawson to arrange a trade with Sam Winchester in exchange for their captive Castiel. He arrived at the trade with the others as they confronted the Winchesters to get back Daniel and give them back Castiel in a tense confrontation. Riley was part of the team of humans that helped Jedediah secure Stull Cemetery and prepare it for the ritual. He was there to welcome the Powers and Daniel when they arrived the morning of the Feast of Saint Michael. When the ritual was performed he watched in awe as Daniel opened the gate but then closed his eyes when Abel shouted the warning. When it was safe, he looked up in awe at the sight of the Archangel Michael and his wings of golden fire. Season 10 When Riley had learned of Logan Donovan's death, he among others was devastated at the loss of one of their members and good friends. He was also outraged when he learned that it was Dean Winchester who had killed him. When Logan's FBI partner Victor Morales, started a private regime to crack down on all hunters. Victor felt that action had to be taken not only on the Winchesters but all the other hunters to prevent things like this from happening anymore and Riley was one of the first men to support and join him. They used a phone that Logan had managed to take from Dean when he had been taken at the Pavilion to catalog and track down his whole list of hunting contacts. Riley then moved to help Victor find and arrest them all through the proper channels. When they managed to catch over a handful of them, Riley and his fellow Battalion members, gathered them all to bring before Victor. They informed the hunters that they knew and understood exactly who they each were and what they did. Some, like Jeremy Cates, knew who they were as well as they had been told about them by the Winchesters. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters